The future of Ouran
by Demon Prince Haji
Summary: When Chiropterans are spotted in and around the elite Ouran Academy Saya is deployed to eradicate the monster and save the students of this prestigious school under the guise thats she the daughter of Joel. But what happens when the she meets the ouran host club. what will happen when the follow her home and she's hungry for something other then a cheeseburger hajiXsaya pairing.
1. introducing the hosts

Saya POV:

I walked down the hallway of the lush and lavish Ouran Academy looking for a quite place to study 'not that I need to' I thought to myself as I walked past the fourth library room in the school. There were like ten libraries in this in this god damned school and they were all full of loud, snot-nosed, rich kids who don't know the meaning of hard work. I must have walked for at lest an hour before I came across a room labeled 'abandoned music room 3' it also had a sign on it that I didn't bother reading.

It had me at 'abandoned'. I walked in and was bombarded by a cascade of rose petals and all could think was 'what in hell is going on' I looked around to find that the room was filled the girls from the school and that there were only seven boys. They were all wearing the schools male uniforms. I was immediately surrounded by the seven boys. A tall blonde haired blue eyed boy who looked to be 17 came up to me a said with obvious enthusiasm "welcome my beautiful young lady to Ouran academies very own host club." He flipped his curly blonde hair and gestured to the room. I looked around one last time and then turned around and reached for the door knob when two hands latched onto each of my shoulders.

Next I heard a voice that said "and where do you think your going young miss." Then there was another voice almost identical to the first said "I think she's trying to leave Hikaru." I turned around to see a pair of identical twins they both had auburn hair and topaz eyes who looked to be about 16. The next voice that spoke up was that of a young man with glasses who was standing in the back of the group holding a clipboard. He began to rattle off a bunch of facts about me that I thought where confidential. "Her name is Saya Otanashi the adopted daughter of the prominent Joel Goldschmidt VI but is currently living with her uncle kai miyagusuku while attending school here. She has two nieces who are identical twins and she's engaged to a Haji goldsmith. She is 16 years old and is a first year student in class1-A the same class as Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi." He finished his speech and looked to the blonde and said "Miss Otanashi could make a very valuable asset to our club Tamaki"

I looked at the tall blonde who was Identified as Tamaki and muttered to no one in general "I'm leaving." I turned around only to be stopped when I felt my sword being pulled off my back. I turned around to face whoever took my most prized possession. I saw that it was being held by Tamaki and he was holding it loosely and was looking at it intently. He looked at me and said "are you in the kendo club?" I looked at him and nodded I was and I was one of their best members. He looked at the sword and then at me and said "so is this bokke n your's?"

I looked at him and was about to open my mouth to answer when the brown haired boy broke the silence and said "Give Miss Otanashi back her Bokken Tamaki." Tamaki looked at the glasses wearing boy and said "your no fun Kyoya." He tossed my sword back to me and I caught it and put back on my back. I looked at the group and slowly turned around silently praying that they wouldn't stop me. I opened the door and got outside and closed the door and began speed walking down the hall determined to get out of school before they decided to follow me.

Haruhi POV:

We had just opened the host club for business twenty minutes ago and I already had been requested by two girls and was now preparing some tea and cake for us. When I heard the door to the host club open and close, I looked over to see that a girl who looked somewhat familiar was standing in front of the door looking shocked and oddly angry. I was suddenly lifted into the air by Hikaru and Kaoru and dragged toward the girl.

She was wearing loose but baggy jeans that were torn in multiple places. A black shirt that said 'Bite me if you dare' in big bold red letters she had a black leather jacket. I was put down at the back of the group and made my way to stand next to Kyoya. Tamaki walked up to the girl and said in a tone that contained way too much enthusiasm "welcome my beautiful young lady to Ouran academies very own host club."

Tamaki flipped his hair in the way he does to seduce girls. The girl just looked at him like he was crazy as he gestured to the rest of the room. She turned around and was about to open the door when Hikaru and Kaoru latched onto her shoulders Hikaru with his right and Kaoru with is left. Hikaru looked to his brother and said "and where do you think your going young miss?" Kaoru looked to Hikaru and said "I think she's trying to leave Hikaru." The girl turned around and looked at Hikaru and Kaoru just as Kyoya begins to tells us who this girl is and pretty much everything about her.

"Her name is Saya Otanashi the adopted daughter of the prominent Joel Goldschmidt VI but is currently living with her uncle kai miyagusuku while attending school here. She has two nieces who are identical twins and she's engaged to a Haji goldsmith. She is 16 years old and is a first year student in class 1-A the same class as Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi." Kyoya then looked at Tamaki and said "Miss Otanashi could make a very valuable asset to our club." The girl now known as Saya looked at Tamaki and then muttered something that sounded like "I'm leaving" but I couldn't be sure. Saya turned around only to stop when Tamaki pulled what looked like a sword case off her back.

She quickly turned around to see Tamaki loosely holding the sword case. Tamaki looked at Saya and said

"are you in the kendo club?"

Saya simply nodded and smiled for some strange reason. Tamaki looked at the sword and then at Saya and said "so is this your bokken?" Saya looked at Tamaki and looked like she was about to speak when Kyoya said "Give Miss Otanashi back her bokken Tamaki" Tamaki looked at Kyoya and said "Your no fun Kyoya." Tamaki tossed Saya her bokken back and she quickly put it back on her back she slowly turned around and opened the door she slipped out while everyone was busy with the pouting Tamaki.

Saya POV:

I made it outside the school and had the valet pull Kai's Motorcycle around I got on it and pulled out of the schools court yard and into the street. The ride from Ouran to the apartment where kai haji and I were staying was about 25 minutes. I rode for fifteen minutes before I noticed that I was being tailed by a black SUV and I didn't like that at all. I kept riding and tried to shake the SUV by taking a bunch of unnecessary turns and going down ally ways that lead to a different street and part of town. I kept this up until I felt I had lost them and made to our apartment in 45 minutes instead of the usual 25.

I parked the motorcycle and looked around still paranoid after what just happened and quickly walked up the two flights of stairs to our small apartment. When I entered the apartment I was met by a very angry Kai he looked down at me and said "and where have you been." I looked at him and said "at school where do you think." He looked at me, let out an exasperated sigh and said "Saya what I'm trying to ask is what took you so long to get home."

I looked at him with sympathy in my eyes "okay I took the long way home I think I was being tailed but I think I lost them." Kai looked at me with concern in his eyes and said "maybe it was David and his son coming to check in." I shook my head and said "no it was a black SUV not David's Black lexis." I looked down at his feet as he began to think over what I told him. I let him think for five minutes then I interrupted him "kai it could have been some of Joel's old enemies?" kai looked at me and said "if they were Joel's enemies why would they be after you?"

I looked at him and laughed "I'm his adopted daughter remember? It was the only way I could be admitted to Ouran Academy." Kai blushed as he looked at me and I laughed at the embarrassed look on his face. "Oh yeah now I remember." Kai said and I only began to laugh harder. When I finally stopped laughing I asked a question that had been bothering me for a while. "Hey Kai where's Haji." Kai looked at me with caring eyes and said that he was in our room. I quickly put down my sword and headed for my room where my fiancée was waiting. I got half way to the room before I was stopped by three things that happened in quick precession first the doorbell rang, secondly Kai opened the door, and lastly all hell broke loose.

**A/N I know I'm terrible what with the cliffhanger and all but I just had to do one. So I hope you like it please R&R**


	2. unexpected revelations

Haruhi POV:

About five minutes after Saya left the school grounds we finally got Tamaki to stop pouting and where now alone in the club room after we closed down early do to the issue with Tamaki. We were having one of our famous Host club meetings that always turned into a full on debate between Tamaki and the Twins. They were trying to decide weather to go after Saya or to stay here. Tamaki wanted to go after her he found her interesting and intriguing. While the twins wanted to stay because they found her uninteresting and boring. I didn't bother to say that she lived in the apartment next to mine and that I see her every day. She's actually a rather normal and plain girl not to say she's also very nice. And so is her fiancé.

I eventually got tired of watching this augments that was going nowhere so I spoke up and said "um Tamaki-sempai I agree that we should follow her." Tamaki looked at me and yelled "oh my daughter agrees with me oh I must be the happiest father in the world!" I looked at him and said "I'm not your daughter and I'm only agreeing with you so I can go home. I live right next to Saya anyway." At that Tamaki got all depressed and looked to Kyoya and asked "is that true?" Kyoya looked at his notebook and adjusted his glasses before saying "yes it is. maybe we could kill two birds with one stone. We can check on Haruhi's home life and investigate Saya at the same time. What do you say Tamaki?" Tamaki amazingly cured of his depression jumped up and yelled "yes we must both check on Haruhi's home life with her father and investigate Saya Otanashi."

The twin's stood up from the couch where they had been sitting and said in unison, their voices laced with sarcasm "well if the king demands it, we shall obey. Let's get this over with." Honey jumped up from where he was eating cake and said "Can I USA-Chan with me tama-Chan?" Mori walked over to where Honey was standing and said "of Corse you can." Honey then began to bounce up and down while saying 'Yay were going on field trip' then we all began to file out of the club room. We were soon all standing outside of the school parking lot while the chauffer pulled up Kyoya's black SUV. When the chauffer brought the car around we all piled in.

Kyoya told the driver to step on it and we speed off going way over the speed limit. We caught up with Saya within five minutes and we followed her. But she seemed to notice us and began to make a bunch of unnecessary turns and going down alleyways that led to a different part of town that was closer to the apartment where we lived. We decide to go the shorter way hoping to get there before her. When we finally reached the apartment building Saya's motorcycle was already sitting in the parking lot. She was obviously already in her apartment so we decide to just walk up and knock on the door. We all began to walk up the stairs toward her apartment. When we reached the door Tamaki knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened. When it opened when we found our selves face to face with her uncle, He looked at us and said "who are you?" Tamaki then pushed his way inside and said "We are some friends of Saya's who want to see how her life at home is." It was then that Saya appeared in the main room from what looked like the back hallway. And boy was she angry.

Saya POV:

I walked into the main room from the hallway that led to the back bedrooms. When I entered the main room the first thing to catch my eye was the fools from the host club standing in front of kai seemingly making them selves at home. I walked up to kai and whispered to him "let me handle this." he just nodded and sat back down on the couch. I looked to the host club idiots my previously good mood gone. I looked to Tamaki and said "what are you doing here, I though I got rid of you." Tamaki then walked up to me and cupped my chin gently in his hand and pulled my face closer to his. It was then I realized that I had forgotten to go get my weekly transfusion on Monday and that today was Friday.

As Tamaki held my face close to his and I couldn't help but look to his exposed neck. I could feel my canine teeth elongating into fangs and my stomach was doing back-flips in anticipation of the rich and nourishing blood that would soon be entering my system. I tried to resist the urge to feed but it was to strong and I soon found myself breaking from his grasp, wrapping my arms around his neck and sinking my fangs into his neck. I began drinking and it was delicious. I kept on drinking and felt Tamaki slowly go limp in my grasp. I didn't care if I sucked him dry he was just so delicious. The next thing I felt was kai prying me off of Tamaki and pining me down on the floor. I felt my fangs retract and my eye's slowly loose their crimson glow.

I slowly began to stop struggling and became very still. When I came to I didn't remember what I had just done and I ended up asking kai while rubbing my head "what just happened?" kai looked at me and said "you really don't remember?" I looked at him and shook my head in response. Kai looked at me and said "you attacked and feed on that blonde kid over there luckily he's still alive." Looked to where an unconscious Tamaki was being held up by the twin's and holding and hand to the wound I created. I looked at this scene and put a hand to my mouth and said "oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…" I trailed of as I sensed Haji's presence in the room.

He sat down next to me and put his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I felt tears begin to form at the edges of my eyes and I soon began to sob quietly into Haji's chest. I brought out of my sobs when I heard a low moan coming from Tamaki as he began to wake up. He shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like "what the hell just happened." The only thing I was able to say "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. You just smelled so delicious and I was so 'hungry'." They looked at me like I was crazy which at the time I probably was. I began crying again and was comforted by both Kai and Haji.

Kai looked slightly disappointed and was shaking his head but was still trying to comfort me. I stood up and headed to me room only to be stopped by a hand on my shoulder I turned around to see Tamaki Shou looking pale and shaken he looked me in the eye and said "tell me what just happened?" I looked away from his dull blue eyes and said "I was hungry that's what happened, you shouldn't have gotten so close to me." He looked at me as I pull my shoulder out of his grasp and said "hungry for what?" I looked at him and said "you don't remember what happened do you?" Tamaki just shook his head and I said "I nearly sucked you dry aren't you scared."

Tamaki put his hand to his neck and was about to say something but was stopped when I heard a chiropteran roar and the door to our apartment burst open to reveal the monstrous body of the chiropteran. I pushed passed Tamaki and dived for my katana that was now lying next to Kai who was shooting the chiropteran with his gun. I grabbed the case and unraveled the string and let the silk case fall to the floor revealing my katana. I quickly unsheathed my sword and ran my thumb over the sword and tilted it so that the blood would run through the ridge in the sword. A few drops of blood fell to the ground and I ran toward the beast and let out a warriors cry.

I was quickly upon the beast and I stabbed it through the abdomen, and quickly yanked my sword out and blood began to fly I was drenched with chiropteran blood but monster began to crystallize and the blood stopped. I flicked my sword to remove it of excess blood and quickly sheathed it. I turned around and quickly walked into my room and started up my shower. I quickly undressed and stepped into the shower letting the water run over my body and watch as the blood was washed off of my body and down the drain. Once I was clean of blood I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my hair and body. I quickly found a pair of clean clothes and put them on. I walked out into the living room where Kai was stitching Tamaki's neck and the red shield had arrived and were cleaning up the remains of the chiropteran.

I walked past David who was talking to Joel on his phone and sat down on the couch next to Kai. I looked at Tamaki and quickly averted my eyes when I noticed the IV sticking out of his wrist and how uncomfortable he looked. I looked to kai and asked "is he going to be okay?" Kai looked to me and said "Yeah he'll be fine but you really did a number on him."

I looked at him and shook my head. Kai looked at me and asked "did you forget to get your blood transfusion on Monday again?" I looked at him and nodded my head in shame.

I got up and walked over to where David was standing and looked down at what remained of the chiropteran and watched as red shield personal in hazmat suits carried it out starting with the larger more intact pieces. I waited for David to finish talking to Joel then I said

"What are you going to do about the kids from my school?"

David looked at me and said very matter-of-factly "We will escort them to the red shield HQ and have them read Joel's Diary." I looked at him and nodded in agreement. I looked to where Kai was sitting talking Tamaki who was now all patched up. I looked back to David and said

"I'm coming with you they'll need me to explain what they read."

David just nodded and walked out the door followed by me haji kai and Tamaki. The rest of the host club was already loaded into the back of Louise Van. As soon as everyone was loaded into their respective mode of transportation we left for the Red Shield HQ.


	3. Joel's Diary

Haruhi POV:

We were all loaded into the back of a white van which began driving in an unknown direction. The ride in the car lasted for what seemed like an hour but was probably only twenty minutes. When the doors to the van opened I had to shield my eyes from the sun. Once my eyes had adjusted I recognized Saya as the one who had opened the door. She looked at us and said "were here come on out." I shook my head as I followed the rest of the host club out of the van only to stop when I saw where we where head. A huge ship that looked like a cruise ship, it was red and white and Saya was walking towards it like it was nothing.

We followed her up the gangplank and onto the ship which was even bigger on the inside. We followed her through corridor after corridor until we reached a pair of elegant looking double doors. She knocked on the door and there was a voice that said "come in" she then opened the door and waved us in. we walked in only to see Saya whispering to the Man sitting at the desk in the room.

As we took our seats in the armchairs and couches it looked like they were arguing but she stopped the moment the twins sat down. She turned towards us and said "May I introduce you to Joel Goldschmidt VI the head of the Red Shield." The only person to say anything was Kyoya who stood up and said

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. Goldschmidt I hope that in time we will become good acquaintances of your daughter."

At that last word Saya let out a snort and said "come on four eyes I know you know that the adoption papers where forged so give up the innocent act." The Kyoya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and then he said "your right and I also know that Kai isn't you uncle but is your adoptive brother and that your adoptive father died when Kai was 17 and that you had a little brother who died 33 years ago." Saya looked at him and said "I see you've done your research." He nodded and said "but there was one thing I couldn't figure out? And that was where you disappeared to on the night of June 12 30 years ago. And how you still look like your sixteen." Saya looked him in the eye and said "that's what we're here to explain. And at the she turned to the desk and picked up what looked like a century-old leather bound book. She opened it and began to read from the century-old book.

Saya POV:

I picked up Joel's diary and began to read from the first entry.

'_April 8__th__ 1833, a mummy arrived at the zoo today we named it Saya and it appeared to be pregnant we believed it to be another species which we named a chiropteran. My assistant Amshel and I decide to dissect the mummy_. _Inside, they found two small cocoons._ _When Amshel was trying to open up one of the cocoons he cut himself. We both noticed that the cocoons absorbed and reacted to the blood that dripped from his finger. We decided to experiment with how they reacted to the blood in a long term experiment. _

I set the book down and walked over to the corner of the room where a water cooler stood and got myself a cup of water. I walked back and sat down in at a chair and said "any question so far?" no one said anything so I picked up Joel's Dairy and began reading again _'August 4__th__ 1833, it had now been five months since we dissected Saya and today when we checked on the cocoons we found that two baby girls had broken out of the cocoons one had rust colored eye who we named Saya after her mother and the other had eyes the color of the sky and was given no name. We decided to prolong the experiment and raised the Saya as a human while the blue eyed one was locked away in a tower and was left in the care Amshel who only gave her what she needed to survive. We decided to watch and see how this would turn out._

I put the book down and took a sip of water before I picked it up again and began reading again. _'June 2__nd__ 1863, Saya and the other girl have stopped ageing for several years now. Their time has stopped. on this particular day Saya scrapped her hand and when I went to clean it, it had already healed. I had discovered that when the twin's blood was mixed together it crystallized. I then decided to see if Saya could reproduce so we introduced a male groom known as Haji to Saya._

I set down Joel's Diary and Asked "any questions?" but this time Kyoya raised his hand I called on him and he said "Are you saying that you and Haji have been living since 1800's?" I just nodded and said "Anymore questions?" no one said anything so I began reading

'_April 5th 1883, something terrible happened today. The zoo was Saya destroyed when the experiment in the tower was let lose by Saya. She killed everyone at the zoo at set it on fire. As I lay dying I sent my diary to my only descendent in hoping that he will keep up my research and avenge my death. _

I stopped reading and asked the same question I had the other three times. This time the twin's raised there hands and said in unison "So are you the Saya from the story and who is this blue-eyed wonder?" I cleared my throat and said "Yes I am the Saya from the story only it's not a story, and the blue eyed wonder as you put it was my sister but she died along time ago."

I flipped through the entries until I found one that was about to me and I began reading

'_December 12__th__ 1888, Saya has now been in a Hibernative state for five years now. We believe that her hibernation was triggered when she turned Haji into her Chevalier on Bloody Monday. We don't know how long she will stay in her Hibernation all we can do for now is wait until she wakes up.' _

I flipped to the entry that talked about the Russian revolution and I began reading _'December 23__rd__, 1918, It's been two months since Saya awoke from her thirty hibernation. She has been tracking diva through out Russia ever since she woke up. Saya says that Diva has been masquerading as the grand duchess_ _Anastasia__Nikolaevna. _

I flipped to the entry on the Vietnam incident okay this was going to be a had on to read _'December 25__th,__ 1975, chiropterans have been popping up all over Vietnam ever since the Vietnam war began and we believe Diva's chevalier to be near by and were her chevaliers are Diva is. We decided to wake Saya up early. But doing so was a mistake that came with terrible consequences. When Saya woke up she went berserk and started killing every one both human and chiropterans. She even attacked her own chevalier. By the time she fell back into her hibernation over 300 men women and children we're lying dead on the battlegrounds that would later be know for the Christmas day bombing of 1975.' _ By the end of that section I was on the verge of tears and was shaking visibly I put the diary down and said in a voice that shook "Joel can read the rest of the diary to you I'm done." At that I walked out the door followed by Haji and we headed to the place were I could look out at the sea and listen to him play.


	4. Opera in the moonlight

Takashi POV:

I watched as Saya and Haji left the room in a hurry Saya looking visibly shaken at what she had just read. I got up and followed Saya out the doors and through the corridors of the ship in which I happened to get lost. I wandered the corridors until I heard the distinctive sound of a cello played by an expert musician. I followed the sound of the music until I came to what I assumed was the bow of the boat.

There I saw Saya sitting on the railing that lined the edge of boat and looking out over the sea while Haji played a lullaby that I didn't recognize on his cello. I walked up to Saya and sat down next to her. She was singing a song that sounded like a French opera. I looked to her and asked "What are you singing?" Saya stopped singing and said, "Diva's Song." and then continued to sing. I watched her sing and sound so natural that it sounded like she's been singing for over a century. I looked over the water listening to Saya's singing and Haji's cello. I don't know how long I sat there but I believe it was about thirty minutes because Saya stopped and started singing several times as if she were finished singing and was starting over.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard two voices yelling "Auntie Saya, Auntie Saya." Saya stopped singing and turned around and said "Hibiki, Kanade what are you doing here?" The two voices who I now knew to be Kanade and Hibiki giggled and said "We came to ask about the boys in Joel's Office their wearing your schools uniform." Saya just waved at them and said "oh those idiots their just my schools host club just ignore them." The two girls laughed and sat next to Haji while Saya began to sing once more. I probably should have taken offence at the idiots' comments but I didn't. The only reason I was a member was because Honey wanted to be a member so much.

My thoughts wondered to the first day I saw Saya. It was her first day of school and she had joined the Kendo club. I had offered to work with her like I did most of the firstyears but she refused. She said shed rather spar against some of the members. I was happy to oblige I figured that if she lost a few matches shed want to work with me and the other firstyears. But boy was I wrong. I had paired her up with a secondyear, a girl named Kimiko, who had joined the club a few weeks earlier. When I waved the flag to begin Saya instantly lunged forward faster then the human eye could fallow and when I located her again she was standing in front of her opponent with her bokken resting on Kimiko's shoulder.

I was brought back to the present by the feeling of someone staring at me. I looked over to see Saya looking me straight in the eyes. Her eyes an eerie hue of scarlet, She looked at me and said "yeah I was thinking about the day we first met too. You were pretty shocked when I won that match with Kimiko in the blink of an eye."

She laughed and gave me a smile that revealed two fang-like canines. I then remembered how earlier today she had bitten Tamaki and, from what I heard in Joel's Dairy, probably

drank his blood. I involuntarily grabbed the side of my neck and rubbed my hand back and fourth. Saya's smile turned into a frown and she said "Don't worry I won't bite you. Your friend filled me up."

Saya stood up from the railing and wondered over to where her nieces where sitting. She looked at them and said "Come on girls, lets go." The twins stood up and said in a way that reminded him of Hikaru and Kaoru "Go where, Auntie Saya?" Saya looked over her shoulder and said "To introduce you to my idiot schoolmates."


	5. Meeting new people

**~A\N~Sorry it took so long just had school and friends and other fan fictions**

Tamaki POV

I had long ago tuned out the voice of Joal who was busy talking to Kyoya. I now absent-mindedly rubbed the spot on my neck where Saya had bit me. I still couldn't believe that Saya was a Monster. I mean she did refuse to where the school uniform and often wore black clothes accompanied by a leather jacket and a silk sword case. Her shirts often bore snide comment such as 'Bite me!' and 'Don't get to close I bite.' I never new how appropriate those shirts were on her.

A was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when the doors burst open and Saya and Takashi accompanied by two girls who looked a lot like Saya except for their height which was about an inch shorter than saya. Saya was rubbing her temples as she leaned against the Joal's desk. The two girls kept asking questions like "Why are we bothering grandpa Joal?" and "Auntie Saya I'm hungry? can we eat?"

Saya gave a pleading look to Joal and he said "girls why don't we go down to the mess hall and have Louis make you that soup you love so much?" the girls Simultaneously said Yay and followed the wheelchair bound man out the door.

Saya breathed an audible sigh of relief and said "Finally some peace and quite." I stood up and walked over to Saya and asked "Who were those girls?" Saya looked down at her shoes and said "They're my nieces. She then met my eyes and said "You guys can go home call your chauffeurs and have them pick you up." She then walked over to Haruhi and said "If you don't want to ride with me I can have Kai pick you up."

Saya looked like she was about to cry as she said "It's okay if you want Kai to pick you up I won't mind really." I assume she took Haruhi's silence for a yes as she pulled her cell phone out of her jacket pocket and diled a number and then said "Kai can you come pick up Haruhi. I don't think she wants to ride with me and I don't blame her." a small argument followed by Saya saying "Kai will be waiting near the ships gangplank." She then left the room most likely headed home.


	6. An Afternoon Cello Solo

Haruhi POV:

After Saya left I was picked up by her brother and was taken home. I had asked to see Saya but was told that she need space. I went into my apartment and went straight to bed.

The next two days I'd spent like I spend all my weekends so when Monday came around I got ready for school and headed out. I caught the bus and after 15 minutes was dropped off at the bus stop a two minute walk from the Gates of Ouran. I arrived at Ouran expecting to see Saya parking her Motorbike but I didn't. The rest of the day Saya was no where insight and it was the same for the rest of the week.

On Friday I left the host club early under the pretense that I had to go shopping which I did but what I really wanted to do was check on Saya and ask her why she wasn't coming to school. As I walked through the halls of the schools east campus a beautiful melody hit my ears. I followed it through hall after hall until I came to one of the other unused music rooms in the north campus.

I opened the door to the room and found Saya sitting on an overstuffed chair with a antique looking Cello positioned on her chest. Saya's eyes were closed as she ran the bow over the cello's sting eliciting beautiful sounds with each swift movement. Saya finished the piece that she was playing and I couldn't help but clap. But when I started clapping Saya jumped and she ran the bow over the strings in a way that elicited a sound that wasn't as pleasant as the ones before.

Saya looked at me and then looked away. She then said "How much did you hear?" I shrugged and said "About five minutes of the song but it was beautiful. Where and when did you learn it?" Saya shrugged and said "France and a very long time ago." Saya then proceed to put the Cello away and when she finished she hoisted the giant coffin like Cello case up on her back and said "Look I'm really sorry about what happened last Friday. I lost control and now I'm afraid of losing your friendship."

She then tried to push past me but I stopped her and said "Wait! Can I hear you play one more song?" Saya said "I don't do crowds." I couldn't help but laugh a little and say "Is that why you jumped when I clapped?" Saya nodded as her face flushed a crimson. "What if I'm really really quite?"

Saya looked at me and said "Look Haruhi I don't want to get my Cello out again and I really need to get going." I looked Saya in the eyes and saw hunger "I haven't eaten since last friday." I thought back to last Friday cringed and said "what do you mean by 'eaten'?" Saya's stomach seemed to answer for as she said "I mean what I mean. I haven't eaten a morsel since last Friday." It almost sounded like she was punishing herself and I had to help. I remembered that I had left over lunch and reached into my bag and pulled out my Bento and said "Here you need to eat something." Saya shook her head and snatched the Bento from my hands and opened it grabbing the chopsticks.

She then proceed to stuff her face with the remains of my lunch. When she finished she shoved the still open Bento into my hands and says "I really have to go now." I let her pass but followed after Saya asking "Go where?" Saya stopped turned around and said "Look Haruhi your a good kid and I like having you as a friend but arn't you scared of me I mean I'm a monster." I just laughed and said "All I see is Saya Otinashi." Saya turned back around and said her voice wavering "I have to go to the clinic."

Saya then all but ran down the hall. I felt obliged to follow her so I did. I followed Saya to the north campus Clinic. I stayed just outside the door and listened. Saya set down the cello case and said "Juila-San, are you here?" I then heard foot steps and a woman said "Saya? What are you doing here?" I heard the springs in the bed squeak as Saya laid down and then curled into a ball. "Yeah it's me. And I'm here because I need expert advice." The nurse, Julia-San, then said "What do you need to know?" Saya said her voice wavering "I need to know if I'm turning into her. If I'm going to turn into Diva." Julia-San sighed and said "Is this because of what happened last Friday?"

I heard a shuttering sob and Saya said "Yeah and earlier I ran into Haruhi and…and I could stop looking at he neck and thinking of sinking my fangs into her neck. I don't want to become her. Help me. Please." Now Saya was sobbing into the pillow and Julia-San said "I'll get a blood transfusion ready. Oh and you, over by the door, you can come out now." I walked in the door and came face to face with an older woman in her late 50's who had greying blonde hair. She looked at me and said "You must be Haruhi." I nodded and said "I want to see Saya." It was more of a demande then a request. Julia-San then said "I'm afraid that won't be safe until I give Saya a blood transfusion."

I watched Julia-San as she prepared what I assumed was the transfusion equipment. I wondered why Saya didn't want to become her sister. I probably would know if I had been able to follow Joel's Diary. I looked to Saya who avoided eye contact and held her arm out when Julia-San said "Saya your Arm." Julia-San then stuck the transfusion needle in Saya's arm. When the blood entered Saya's arm she let out a dreamy sigh and seem to both tense and relax.

I sat in the chair next to the bed Saya was laying on and sat there for 20 minutes as Saya received her Transfusion. Before I new what was happening all the blood was gone from the transfusion bag and Saya was sitting. I watched her pull the I.V. Needle from her arm and I was shocked when the vein where the needle had been healed before a single drop of blood escaped. But I still only saw Saya Otinashi. Saya smiled at me and said "All better." but her smile was pained and then she said in a whisper "At least I hope."

I watched Saya thank Julia-San and then grabbed the cello case and headed out the door. I stood up prepared to follow her but stopped when Julia-San said "Haruhi can I talk to you?" I nodded and sat back down. "Haruhi I want to know what you think of Saya." I simply said "Saya is Saya. And that is all." Julia-San smiled as she said "That's great and it all I needed to know. Also I think Saya still needs some space." I nodded and said "I guess I should go now." at that I left the nurses office and headed toward the campus parking lot ready to head home.


End file.
